


All About Us

by catacoons



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catacoons/pseuds/catacoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a song drabble; All About Us by He Is We (Feat. Owl City)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

 

          Smiling, I cast a glance over at you, blushing a bit at the slightly nervous one you give me in return. It’s then that I feel something overcome me, and I begin to make my way over. A wider smile comes across your lips, and your eyes widen, clouding with slight confusion. I just grin a bit wider and give a slight bow, extending my hand to you.

 

          “May I have this dance..?”

 

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

 

          Our eyes meet one another’s, and my smile softens to a tender one; suddenly everything is gone. It’s silent besides you and me, the music the only thing I can hear, and even then it’s just white noise in the background. Taking your hand in mine, I carefully wrap my arms around your waist. I close my eyes a bit, humming along with the song that’s playing.

 

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all,_

_About uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us._

 

          Beginning to sway back and forth, you place your head on my shoulder, arms around my neck as we move. Swaying to and fro, we let ourselves become one with the music and feeling, disregarding anyone around us. Everything feels right, _perfect_ , even. Even if there were eyes on us, I didn’t care. All I care about is you and I in this moment.

 

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave._

_Don't know what's got into me,_

_Why I feel this way._

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, can I hold you close?_

 

          Casting a look up at me, you let a weak smile play at your lips. “Hey…” Opening my eyes, I hum and blink, a sign for you to continue. You pause, blinking back at me before grinning a bit wider and resting your head on my chest. “Nothing…” Smiling coquettishly, I pull you close against myself, chuckling quietly at the small squeak you give. After a moment, though, you melt against me, and we continue to sway with the beat.

 

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

 

          As we continue to move, I think back to all our good times, a smile pulling at the corners of my lips. I hum along with the song that’s playing, remembering it as our favorite, and I peek an eye open to see you smiling just as wide, and if I listened carefully I could hear you murmuring the words as well. I open my mouth, singing a bit louder than you were, prompting you to look up and smile. You lay your head back on my chest and I lay my head atop yours.

 

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh oh all about us_

_(Hey-ey hey)_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh,_

_It's all about us_

 

          As the songs come to an end and the MC hops on to say that that’s been the last song, I take a peek at you. Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are filled with something I could only describe as love. I return the look, leaning in to give you a quick kiss. I pull back and tilt my head a bit, smiling lopsidedly at you. You giggle and glance down, but I nudge you gently, making you look back up at me. I smile with more meaning behind it now, and you nod a bit.

 

          It was all we needed to know what we were trying to say but didn’t need to.

 

_I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

          If I think back on it, I laugh and smile softly, usually looking down or away with a pale blush on my cheeks. If you’re there with me, I’ll grab your hand: or if I’m already holding it, I’ll give it a little squeeze. If you’re not, then when I see you again I’ll give you a big hug, kiss the top of your head, murmuring soft nothings at you about how much you mean to me and such. You’ll laugh and ask why I always do that, but I’ll just grin and say, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading..!

**Author's Note:**

> there's really no reason to read the "second chapter", because really, it's just a last little blip i did because why not  
> it's probably no longer than 100-150 words  
> but you can still read it if you'd like..!
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading..!


End file.
